Convergence (Been Abopted)
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: Stolen from her world for what she knows, Bianca finds herself in the middle of a battle between good and evil. Superhero vs Villain. With her knowledge she could tip the scales, but in who's favor? And will her growing attraction to two broken men be worth the lost of her old life and very thing she ever known or will the world come crumpling down around her?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey everyone my friend KymberlyBlack has given me permission to adopt her story Convergence, so shout out to her. So let me make this clear I am not stealing this and if you don't believe me PM KymberlyBlack and ask her.)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Why in hell didn't I wear my snow boots? " I asked myself out loud as I trudged through at least a two feet of snow in my Niki tennis shoes.

The alley way behind my apartment building was barley lit with one street lamp laminating the alleyway, but I wasn't in any danger of being mugged or killed. The crime rate in my small town was almost at zero save for a few house egging's plus who in their right mind would be out here at four in the morning after it had snowed?

I was almost out of the mouth of the alley, busily getting my keys out from my jacket pocket when I felt like I was being watched, glancing around I saw that no one was there and shrugging it off, I pulled the key's out when something slammed into my back so hard that I went sprawling onto the ground hard enough to cause the air to be knocked out of my body.

I blinked confused, had I slipped on some ice?

"Foolish human you didn't slip."

I looked around trying to find the source of that deep voice, but saw nothing. I slowly got to my hands and knees, and winced when I put pressure on my hands. I must have messed them up during the fall.

"A fitting position for such a lowly species such as you." The voice said again and this time sounding closer to me. I felt my hair that I had put in a messy pony tail being grabbed and my head being pulled forcing me to either move or get my neck snapped, sharp pain blossomed against my right cheek before I could say anything. I took me a few seconds to realize that I had just got pimped smacked by a freaking GHOST!

"What the fuck!" I said and got smacked again.

"Stupid Human I am no spirt." The ghost said.

A hard shove sent be skidding a few feet forward before coming to a stop, my heart was pounding fast in time with my fear as I scrambled on hands and knees until I managed to get to my feet.

"Like a lamb to slaughter." Laughed the invisible man.

My feet were kicked out from underneath me, causing me to land hard on my back, my head slamming hard on the concrete causing black spots to form in my vision. I opened my mouth to say…something maybe scream for help but before I could, I smacked again harder this time causing blood to trickle out of my mouth.

"Motherfucker!"

Rolling onto my knees I stared where I thought the motherfucker and saw were that snow was beginning to collect high in the air, I could see throw it but the snow wasn't falling right. It look like it could be a person with wide shoulders and head.

"Clever." It said then the space shimmer then became solid, I blinked and tried to understand what I was seeing.

It….It looked like alien, from what little I could see it had green skin, It's head seemed to be elongated but it was covered with a hood and cover that came past its mouth. Part of me understood my mind was trying protect me from the worse of what I was seeing but the bigger part of me didn't give a damn.

"Your very quiet for a human," It said as it moved towards me, snapping out of whatever horror filled trance I had been in, I crawled backwards on my hands a knees.

"You're not real." I said trying to distract it, if I could do that them maybe I could run away.

It kept advancing, it's red eyes staring at coldly.

"Not in this reality, but in mine. Oh yes I'm very real."

My mind reeled, it wasn't possible, it just wasn't.

I felt a powerful sensation around midsection then I was painful raised into the air, screaming in pain as, I watch as the son of a bitch laugh then suddenly I was being thrown down the street as I landed I felt my rib break, screaming as bolts of pain flashed through out my whole body. Before I could move away, the sensation was back and holding me in place, I felt my hair being pulled and yanked me onto my feet.

"AHHH!" I screamed, the pain caused me to finally burst into tears.

"Time to go cattle."

Panicking I started hitting, kicking, slap, bite it and it didn't seem to notice.

"Why aren't you a little fearsome thing?" It said and started to apply presser to my neck, slowly cutting of my air.

"What I'm doing requires to concertation Bianca, now be silent."

The wind started to pick up and began to whip against my skin that sensation was back but only this time it was all over my body, it felt like I was in an elevator but only it was going fast.

One second I was looking at snow covered streets then I was on a manicured lawn. I quickly went limp in his arms but It didn't have a problem dragging me, It's huge powerful arm just pulled my closer to it and dragged me along with him. I stumbled and it snarled at me, when I stumbled again this time It just let go of me, and falling to the ground I landed on my injured side causing me to scream in pain.

"GET UP?" HE Yelled and kicked me hard on my other side and I felt the ribs there break.

"You know nothing of pain yet human. If you comply, you will not suffer. You may even be rewarded. Failure to do so will be will result in punishment." It said and I felt pain spread through my head, it felt like a migraine but worse. Closing my eye I forced on my mental shields and found that while they were iron tight and just as hard the presser was squeezing around them, reinforcing them with heavier protections I sent out a telepathic scream for help outward, any mental being with in a fifty mile radius would hear it and come running, I just had to hold out that long.

I felt warm liquid start to pour from my nose and I knew it was blood without having to look.

"Open your shields Bianca." It demanded and I felt something slam against my shields.

"Burn in hell." I hissed.

Before he could do anything I saw several people appear behind It, It turned around to look at them.

"Perfect timing brother as always." It said.

"Release the women Ma'alefa'ak." Said a deep voice that caused shivers to crawl up my spin but not fear but….arousal?

"No, come closer and I'll kill her." He said.

Someone must have not believe him because I felt multiply telepathic blast hit me all at once, each one slamming against my shield so hard that I almost blacked out but instead I opened my mouth and screamed.

"STOP!" Yelled a women, but the pain only got worse as he continued to keep hitting me on the psych plan, blood began to pour more quickly down my nose and ears then the blows stopped.

"Does me hurting her bother you?" It asked.

"What do you want with her?" Someone demanded.

"Companionship brother, isn't that we all search for."

Oh hell no, if this is what It considered a date then I so didn't want to be stuck with It.

Apparently agreed with me because someone one snarled.

"You're lying."

It just shrugged.

"Perhaps I am. But what is it to you, what I do with my new companion? She is not from here, I am all she knows in this new world."

"He brought her back through the portal," A women said.

"Ma'alefa'ak , what have you done?"

And the fighting started, and somehow I managed to crawl out of the crossfire, I didn't know where I was crawling to but I need to get out of the way while they were duking it out, the last thing I need was to get hit or used as a human shield.

I closed my eyes as I rolled behind a fountain then opening it I saw that Ma'alefa'ak was battling out with Superman and Martian Manhunter, while Wonder women, Batman, Flash, Green lantern and Hawk Girl were fighting off some illusion Ma'alefa'ak had created. It was different from the T.V shows and Comics, in those the fighting seems fun, light and exciding but seeing it for really was completely different, it was brutal, primal and really scary.

These were fictional characters and shouldn't be really but they were very real, I had the broken nose and nose bleed to prove it, sometime during the fight I closed my eyes and when I opened them again it was to see Ma'alefa'ak flying away.

"Miss?"

I looked up to see Superman and the other were standing around me, when the hell had that happened?

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe," He explained and scooted closer to me very slowly like I was an animal getting ready to bolt and in a way I was.

"im just going to put my arms around you and carry you okay?"

I nodded and he reached up to his ear and pressed something.

"Superman to Batman I'm taking the women to the watchtower, wrap this up." He said and then we were flying , not like with Ma'alefa'ak but more gently and I was able to actually enjoy it but sadly I passed out from the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My ribs had been painfully set and my cuts cleaned. I had MRI'S, X-Rays, CT's and various other test run that they could up with.

My back had some minor muscle damage and my hands and knees had been scrapped up badly but that wasn't my main focus at the moment, my mental shields while still whole and uncracked had bruises all around it. Wincing as I brushed a psychic hand across one of the bruises, I slowly began to heal the bruises, but other than that I was pretty much fine….well if you didn't count being stuck in an unknown universe or was it parallel dimension?

Shaking my head to clear my wayward thoughts I focused in on Batman, he was currently typing something on a little computer that he had dragged close to the bed and had been on for the last fifteen minutes doing god only knew what.

"Do you know why Ma'alefa'ak kidnapped you?" Wonder women asked, her beautiful clear blue eyes staring at me with suspiciously at me and honestly I didn't blame her.

"No, He never told me why he grabbed me." I said, thinking over the whole thing.

Batman stood up from his spot and walked over to me, he held what looked like an iPod, but I wasn't sure if it was or not but it had the same sleek design.

"What is your name?" Batman asked.

"Bianca Olivia Duncan."

"Birthday?"

"May 15, 1989"

"Social security number?"

"398-14-9109"

Nodding he started to type on the screen of the iPod.

"Tell me what happened, "He said a few minutes later.

Nodding I began to tell them everything that had happened that morning while avoiding there gaze not wanting to see the distrust in them.

"They has to be a reason why he would waist all that time and energy to take her." Batman said when I finished talking.

"J'onn said her mind isn't like ours, he can't read it at all." Hawk Girl said from her spot by the door.

"No he couldn't because of my shields but he could hurt me." I said absently as I ran a telepathic scan, looking for the other psychic mind I could feel nearby.

"That can't be the only reason he took her," Green Lantern objective.

"Plus she doesn't look like an ultimate weapons." Hawk Girl added.

I blinked at them in surprise.

"Um….weapon?"

"We heard that Ma'alefa'ak was very close to finding an ultimate weapon that would reveal all of our secrets, our weaknesses and more." Hawk Girl said smiling like she couldn't believe that such a weapon was even real, everyone minus Batman laughed or chuckled.

Everything clicked into place in that moment, and dread filled me at the idea floating through my head.

They were all costumed heroes with secret identities that no one in this world should know but I wasn't from this world…hell I owned a freaking comic book store! I knew all of them better then they knew themselves at this point in time. I knew there past, present and futures, I knew what would happen to who and when; in a way Ma'alefa'ak plan was both simple yet so brilliant that you couldn't no be impressed by it. Knowledge was the greatest weapon of them all and with me being the geek I was, made me all the more powerful in Ma'alefa'ak eyes, now I understood why he kept demanding me to lower my shields, with one telepathic sweep through my mind he would know everything I knew….and given the topic, was a lot.

"I know why he took me." I whispered.

Everyone's attention was completely on me now.

"Where I'm from….you….you guys aren't real." I said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Hawk Girl demanded and flinching away from her, I held up my hands.

"I'm Sorry," I Said. "But you are. In my world there are no superheroes or villains, no one trying to destroy or invade earth, all we have in means of super powers are a handful of Psychics and Shifters. We have cops, armies and terrorist and stuff like that."

Wonder Women frowned.

"If that's true then why bother going there?"

"You stories or advantages or whatever the hell you want to call them…are kind or printed so anyone with 20 bucks or more can read them." I said.

I watched as that bit of information sink in.

"Are you saying, where you're from we are your form of entertainment." Hawk Girl said very quietly.

"Ye…" I started but suddenly in front of me, I blinked because I hadn't seen her move.

"All are suffering, our sacrifices and losses. Was that for your entertainment as well." She hissed, her eyes narrowing with the force of her anger.

Superman stepped in and pulled her away from me, but I knew that if I didn't say something then Hawk Girl wouldn't rest until she had beaten the snot out of me.

"I didn't mean that the things you all have done or lost doesn't matter, I just said to everyone from my world it isn't real and to everyone else it simply just a story to inspire you children to do the best they can or be good people." I said calmly and watched as the fight left her eyes but there was still some anger there but not at me this time, but at the thought of all the hell she had gone through meant nothing.

"Can you prove this?" Batman asked.

"Yes."  
"Then do so." He demanded and eyes narrowing at his tone, I sighed loudly.

"Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent or Kal-El, Princess Diana of themyscira, Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Shiera Sanders. J'onn J'onzz or John Jones who isn't done here and so is Orin." I said.

Everyone stared at me shocked, I couldn't blame then. I had just rattled off their secret identities like they were a phone number I had memorized. Batman was the first to snap out of it first.

"If our lives are so public knowledge then why did he take you then? Are the most knowledgeable?"

I thought about all those times I would step into my shop and feel the comics information pass through my brain and my mind would memorized it over and over again until it became imprinted inside my brain, all those bits of data everyday on a number of super heroes.

"In a way yes but I'm limited to what is in front of me. But that doesn't explain why he took me and not the authors or editors."

"Maybe J'onn had an idea." Superman said.

Few moments later, the Martian Manhunter appeared in the room, he was taller than a normal human man being at least seven feet tall with green skin and bright red eyes I realized that he and his brother looked almost identical but I just knew that J'onn wasn't Ma'alefa'ak.

"I believe Ma'alefa'ak didn't take her because her shields," Her said his voice sounding deep but also low at the same time, much like Ma'alefa'ak had been but there feelings of danger coming from him. "Ma'alefa'ak must have been taking glimpse into others of her world, and found her. Given what she know Ma'alefa'ak must have decided that she was his weapon."

"Talk about wrong place, wrong time." Hal said.

I turned to stare at Batman.

"You can send me back right?" I asked because if anyone could manage to send me back to my world then it was Batman.

"If you happen to know which plane of existence you come from, along with the exact coordinates, then yes. Otherwise I can't help you." He said, he didn't even bother to look up from his iPod.

'Asshole.' I thought.

"So your saying I'm stuck in a universe were superheroes and villains battle practically every day leaving behind millions of dollars in damage every day, and on top of that I have a crazy Martian after, ready and willing to open my mind and leave behind a husk." I summarized.

"Ma'alefa'ak would know where he took you from," Superman offered but I snorted.

"Right and he's just going to waist all of that hard work to get me just to let me go? Not likely." I said.

Superman to his credit did get discouraged by my words, if anything he became more determined.

"Will catch Ma'alefa'ak and make him tell us. Until then you, you can stay here in the Watchtower were you'll be safe." He said and judging by the look on everyone's face, they weren't okay with Superman's decision, but before anyone could protest Superman spoke again.

"She knows who we are, who we care for, do you really want her running around Gotham or Metropolis unprotected? Where anyone of your enemy's can grab her."

"They wouldn't, not if they didn't know who she is,"Shiera protected.

Superman point a single finger at me.

"Do you really think Ma'alefa'ak will really let her go? Look at what he did to her!" He demanded. "And that was just his doing the kidnapping, imagine what he'll do when he starts interrogating her?"

Silence filled the room as they all thought of what Ma'alefa'ak would possible do if he ever got me alone, fear began to creep up my spine.

"I didn't ask for this." I said loud enough that everyone turn to stare at me.

"I didn't ask to get kidnapped by a crazy ass alien with delusions of grandeur, I just got up and was heading to work." I said as tears pricked my eyes. "I just got the shit knocked out of me, then kidnapped form the only world I have ever known, I have lost pretty much everything but if you don't want me here then I'll leave. I won't stay here if you don't want me here."

Granted I didn't exist her so getting a job would be really hard, plus all I had were the clothes on my back and maybe fifty dollar's, but I would do whatever it took to survive.

"Bianca." 

Blinking I saw that Hawk Girl had moved closer to me, and was now standing next to me.

"I'm sorry. For the things I said earlier, but you have to understand that the things you know….there."

"Creepy." I said.

"Dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've been in the watchtower for almost a week now, the place was a massive structure and was a beautiful in a labyrinth like way because I got turned around every now and again.

Batman ever Mr. Paranoid, made me wear a homing device that doubled as a beautiful double chain white gold bracelet and made use my room was right next door to his, I knew that it was his way of watching me but for the moment I wasn't in the position to argue about Batman's stalkerish tendencies, so I just had to put up with it and just deal with it for now.

Despite how huge the place was, I was only allowed into at grand total of four room besides my room which consisted of the kitchen, the recreation lounge, the aquarium and the hydroponics room. None of the rooms that I was allowed into were boring on any level not by a long shot but the problem was I was never alone. It frustrated me that whenever I even suggested going somewhere else, everyone would either tell me no, follow after me or come up with some lame ass excuse about why I couldn't go in there, it made me feel like a five year old child who had to be watched every second of every day!

The only thing that kept me from losing my temper was my growing friendship with Arthur (AKA: Aquaman.)

When I had first met Arthur, he hadn't made me feel like I was a burden or some prisoner that need to be watched every second of every day but like I was a normal person, we hung out every day now and we would either hang out in one of the giant tanks in the aquarium or I would be teaching him different ways to shield his mind, so far he was learning faster than I expected but then again the guy wasn't fully human.

Making my way down to the aquarium I thought about the new sequence of shielding that could possibly be altered to suite his mind better and walked face first into a firm green muscled chest, letting out a yelp of surprise I quickly stepped back to see J'onn standing there looking amused.

"Um….J'onn….Hi." I stuttered out and mentally slapped myself for sounding like a dumb ass. I had been trying my damned hardest to avoid J'onn because for some reason just being in his presence got me damp and aching for him and I didn't want anyone to find out that I was hot for the Martian for many different reasons, the main one being that I didn't want to put J'onn in a possession where he would need to choose between his friends or me.

"Hello Bianca," He said and I felt his mental powers all around me like I was in the eye of a storm and J'onn power was swirling all around me, but not in a threating kind of way but more like an absent mind way, like he was so use to others no being able to feel it that he just didn't bother hiding it.

"Um….I…I have to go, Arthur is expecting me." I said and made to move around him. "So I'll see you later."

I all but ran down the hall, when I finally reached the door that lead to the aquarium and pressed the little button on the panel nearest the door, then waited. I knew that the door was unlocked but Arthur lived down here when he wasn't in his home of Atlantis so this was essentially his 'room' and I was way too polite to just walk into a man's room without at the very least knocking.

"Hello."

I smiled at his joyful tone.

"Hey Sea king, it's Bianca." I said as the door opened with a slight whooshing sound.

"Come on it."

Walking down into the part of the aquarium were Arthur lived was always interesting, there were tanks on either side of me that starched from the floor all away around the ceiling to the other side, each tank was filled with waters so darkly blue that it was almost black and you couldn't see anything unless it was right in front of the glass. As I walked I caught sight of schools of fish, large sharks and some kind of huge looking fish that looked like a cross between a whale and a manta ray, then the long hall opened up into a huge room filled with individual tanks filled with clearer water that you could actually see through with different verity's of fish.

Arthur was standing next to a huge tank that was filled with almost clear water, inside the tank I saw a huge dark shape moving and twisting inside it…..

"IS that the Lock Ness Monster?" I asked as Arthur looked up from a chart her was looking at to flashes me his famous grin.

"In a way yes." He said and threw me a diving suit. "Slip that on we have work to."

There was a loud banging against the tank then a loud underwater roaring sound that made me drop the suit to throw my hands over my ears to block out the sound, Arthur on the other hand looked unfazed by the sound.

"Oh don't be like that." He told the giant underwater monster. "We'll fix you right up."

I stared at him wide eyed, I knew that Arthur was king of the sea and all but I was pretty sure that the sea creature wasn't going to stay in one spot while fixed whatever was wrong with her…or was it a he?

Not bothering to argue with the sea king, I walked into the changing area and quickly slipped into the suite then walking out, I followed Arthur onto the top part of the tank which held the observation center and medical station, after gathering what we would need to treat the creatures injury's, Arthur pulled out what looked like a harpoon and filled it with a clear white liquid then handed it to me.

"Um…Arthur….what's this?" I asked as he made to walk over the the diving station.

"That is seventeen ccs of AquaCalm, it's a fish Sedative/Anesthetic, I'm going to get our friend in here to move closer to the diving platform and you're going to jab it." He explained.

I just stared at him…..and stared.

"Um I'm sorry I don't think I heard that right…you want me to shoot a pissed of underwater dinosaur full of Tranquilizer, while you distracted it?" I asked and at his nodded I let out a sigh. "Fine, but if you die I call dibs on your trident."

Grinning at me with that oh so confident smile, I watched as Arthur jumped into the tank in one graceful movement that made me a little bit envious at the ease to which Arthur moved throw the water, his muscles flexing and expanding with ease as he swam. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I watched as he swam around and around getting the sea creatures attention, the sea creature began to follow Arthur closer and closer until Arthur to a turn to slow and the freaking thing snapped at Arthur's leg.

Crying out I watched as Arthur cursed and ducked under water to avoid being hit by its tail, breaking the surface of the water but the freaking bastard had caught on to Arthur's plan and had swam the other way while Arthur had been under the water, and somehow used a tail to slam Arthur against the side of the tanks wall. I was moving without a single though and running across the cement walkway trying hard not to slip on the pools of water that laid here and there, Arthur was trying his hardest to stop the bleeding on his thigh were the thing managed to nip him.

I ran faster as the fucking ungrateful thing circled around the tank looking for an opening, but Arthur had moved himself into a tight corner that the thing couldn't reach him without seriously hurting itself, glancing around I saw that from this angle I couldn't hit the damn thing so sucking in a deep breath I used what little telekinesis I had (Which in the grand scheme of things wasn't much) I picked un the harpoon and jumped into the tank.

I barely registered Arthur yelling as I used my telekinesis to slam the harpoon home into the monsters side, what I hadn't taken into account was the fact that one, sedatives of any kind do work but that need time to set in, and two what would happened when pissed off sea monster saw what had just stabbed it.

Something slammed into my side sending me skipping across the water and I pretty sure that my newly healed rib broke again, then something dragged me under the water by the material of my suites leg and I was thankful that the suite hadn't been skin tight, twisting hard enough to rip the material and swam up to the surface.

"SWIM." Arthur yelled and I started to do so when I was pulled down again by my other pant leg, mentally cursing I quickly in did the clap that held my pants of my two piece suit then swam up to the surface again, this time the fucking thing rammed me and I slammed painfully into the side of tank, I felt a rib on my other side break and tears falling down my face, I pulled myself out of the tank just as everything stilled inside of the tank.

"Oh wow so now you decided to go to sleep." I choked out as I pulled myself onto the walk way.

"Bianca! Are you all right? "Arthur said and knelt down next to me and I breathed in air painfully.

"No…no….go heal that mother fucking bastard…." I panted and got a confused look.

"Go fix whatever the hell needs fixing….I'm so not doing that a second time."

He nodded and jumped inside the tank again, I lay there painfully listening to Arthur slap and dive inside the tank for what felt like forever before he retune.

Arthur bent over me and began to check my ribs, I cried out as pain blackened my vision and knocked me out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The dream was…strange, I stood staying out into a what once would have been a beautiful landscape but was now not hing but dead and hollowed out desert with a large city out in the distance (Or maybe it was closer and the desert heatwaves were making it look farther away?)

A man stood to my left looking sad and so lonely that part of me wanted to go to him, to take him into my arms and tell him everything would be alright, but I just stood there and watched him…there was something about him that made me think of J'onn which was weird considering….. Oh hell no.

Opening the pathways of my mind I stepped out of the dream and into the garden of my inner mind and saw that the first set of shielding used to keep unwanted visitors out was simply gone and the second set that protected my mind was being tampered with, as I watched the right section of my shielding was beginning to form a small but very there hole big enough that if it was breeched would allow a small virus to enter my inner mind and download whatever it was looking for.

Slamming up another layer of shields I struck out mentally as hard as I possible could and began to 'burn' the intruder with my telepathic ability's.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at it while hitting it over and over and over again increasing the heat to scolding tempters as I hit again and again, I knew if I didn't stop soon I would flam out from all that us of power but I need to get 'it' out of my head first.

"GET OUT! I'LL KILL YOU. I'LL KILL YOU!" I Screamed at 'it' left bleeding and whimpering in pain.

I forced myself to cool down and start rebuilding my shields, anger a pulse fire in my veins as I worked. My outer shields were well and truly gone, they had been burned away by something and it hadn't been 'it', whatever had caused my outer shields to be burned away into ash had to have been some kind of drug or medicine, sadly some meds did that to shields which was why I didn't take any meds unless I had to. The risk of someone planting a virus inside my mind outweighed the need to be free of a headache.

I forced myself to wake the hell up, as good as going into a healing sleep would be it was clear to me that I wasn't safe enough to be the vulnerable, and I knew exactly who to thank for that.

Awareness came back in bits in pieces until everything came into focus I heard voices arguing…loudly.

"YOU GAVE HER AN EXPERIMENTAL DRUG!" Clark yelled.

"Not experimental," Bruce retorted. "I designed it to relax her mind so J'onn could get through."

"YOU HELPED HIM WITH THIS!"

"I was asked to test her defenses, I had no knowledge of the drug or that she would reacted so violently."

I got up slowly and moved almost silently to the door, I could feel the tension in the other room like a thick wave.

I felt so violated that it wasn't even funny, what Bruce had done had been the equivalent of slipping me a mental date rap drug then having his psychic buddy start to take off my clothes only to have me wake up half way through it and start to fight back.

"Dammit Bruce! You violated that women! Betrayed the trust she placed in us and fro what? Because she knows who's under the cowl? So what? She has been nothing but cooperative with you and all of your safety measures… for fuck sakes Bruce she let you put a fucking tracking on her!"

I slammed open the door to see Bruce and Clark arguing over J'onn who was laying in the public medical bed, the Martian looked like he had been through a battle and looked pained for some reason. I saw that there were towels nearby covered in a purple liquid and I relized it was J'onn blooded.

"You sick bastard!" I hissed as I moved painfully into the room.

"You make me sick, you…god your parents are probably rolling in there grave right now! You tried to mental rape me!" I snarled and then everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up again, I didn't bothered to speak to Clark or anyone else for that matter I just went to my 'cell' and grabbed a backpack then filled it up with what little I was allowed to have.

"Where are you going?" Diana asked but I said nothing as I folded up the last pair of jeans I had.

"Damn it Bianca say something!" Diana demanded as marched past her.

"You want me to say something Diana? You guys are no better than Ma'alefa'AK…hell any other villain in general, what Batman and J'onn did was wrong and the fact all he got was a scolding says to me how little you all give a damn." I snarled as I made my way towards the teleporters.

"Wait you're not allowed..." Diana started but I cut her off.

"And that's other thing! I'm not allowed? I'm 25 years old Diana not fucking 5, I'm sick an tried of you all thinking I'm going to spill you secrets to everyone and their mothers because I happened to own a comic book shop! If I wanted to do that then guess what not only would I have done it!"

Arthur stood next to the teleporters, his expression saying clearly that he was upset.

"Diana leave." He said and his voice rang with authority.

Diana stood there and glared at him, I think her thought that her could talk me out of leaving because she was all for empowering women and that all women were sisters, the only problem was that I didn't want to be her sister not at the caught of being locked inside a gilded cage.

"Now Diana."

She left but not without a retort.

"For a devoted married man you sure are close to one of the opposite sex."

I gritted my teeth and turning yelled.

"AND FOR SOMEONE WHO IS ALL ABOUT WOMEN SPURARITY YOU SURE HAVE A WAY OF LETTING YOUR CUNT DICTATED WHO RULES YOUR LIFE! IM SURE BATMAN WILL APRESAITED THAT RIGHT BEFORE HE BREAKS YOU HEART!"

There was the sound of a fist hitting metal and Greek curse words, guess I must have hit a nerve.

"Bitch." I said as Arthur led me away from the door.

"I know your upset but please don't start a fight with Diana, please Bianca." He said and I let out a long sigh.

"I'm leaving Arthur and I'm sorry but nothing you say is going to stop me." I said moved over to the control panel.

"And that's why I'm not going to try and talk you out of your decision….just please hold off until I can find you some were safe to stay please Bianca, Ma'alefa'AK is still after you and anywhere you go your liable to be in danger…plus what are you going to do for money? You don't existed here so who are you going to get a job?"

Those were valid point but….

"I'm not safe here and if worse comes to worse I'll just use my powers to find some place where you can get really good fake identities." I said and started looking over locations….which place was most likely to have a really low crime rate?

"And what are you going to do if Ma'alefa'AK finds you? You barely got away last time!" Arthur pointed out and snarling I turned to face him.

"What the fuck do you want from me Arthur? Do you have any idea what it is like to have your psychopathic shield burned away while some try's to thrust inside your mind to peal apart the things that make you who you are? Because that's what Batman wanted J'onn to do, mental rape is still rape and I'll be damned if I stay here so it can actually happen again."

I was about to set up my chosen location when the sounds of a struggle filtered into the room.

"What the…" I started then Hal came smashing threw the wall, hitting Arthur before I could yell at him to move.

Dust filled there air causing me to choking, when the dust cleared a figure immerged from the shadows holding an unconscious Diana by the throat.

I stared as the man from my dreams (literally) came into view, Black Adam moved further into the room before dropping Diana's body on the ground with a loud thump, I held my breath and only let it out when I saw Diana breath.

'Okay so she isn't dead.' I thought to myself. 'But I'm most likely going to be.'

"What do you want?" I demanded as I moved to keep him insight while also trying to not get backed into a corner.

"You are called a being of knowledge," He said looking me up and down like he really couldn't believe it.

"I know things yes." I said and wondered where in the hell was everyone else at.

"Where is she?"

'Isis…fuck he's taking about Isis.' I thought to myself.

Isis (Aka: Adrianna Tomaz) had been killed when she was infected with diseases from the Horseman Pestilence, if Black Adam was here then that meant his first attempted had either failed or he hadn't tried to bring her back yet.

'And you know how well that works out.' I thought to myself.


	6. Announcement's

**Announcement's**

Hey everyone its fallen angel girl, sorry I haven't update this story in so long but so much has been going on. First I had some problem with copy right issues with another story, then my computer decided to stop working and I had to get another one and by the time I finally started updating again I got writers block for this story so I have decided to put this story on hold for a mass poll. I have two ideas for the story line that I am going to put on here so that you can choose from and this will go on until April 12 and the majority vote gets that story line. Also I've been getting a lot of comments about grammar and misspelling and that will be dealt with by my beta Lana J'onzz.

 **Story** __ **line** __ **one**

 _ **After a short fight with the rest if the justice league Bianca steps in and tells Black Adam the truth about Isis and after almost being strangled by him, the two become friends and Bianca offers to go back to Kahndaq and help him stop Faust from trying to resurrect Isis, while this is going on the justice league is divided about what they should do in regards to Bianca. Literally all this knowledge about them and thanks to Batman and J'onn she's off doing god only knows what with Black Adam in Kahndaq, Batman of course want to go to Kahndaq and bring Bianca back to the watch tower weather she likes it or not but everyone quickly veto's this idea because for one it would only make Bianca more angry with them and because everyone was still pissed off at batman for causing Bianca to leave in the first place they all agree that Batman had to stay away from her.**_

 _ **While everyone is arguing about what to do J'onn keeps replaying what happened in medical that day and about what Bianca says and about his part in her leaving and decides that in pence for what he'd done, he would go to Kahndaq and would protect her from his brother no matter the cost.**_

 **Story Line Two**

 _ **Bianca manages to stop a fight from breaking out between the justice league and Black Adam, then after telling him that there was no way to bring back his wife Black Adam decides to join the justice league and shortly after that he and Bianca begin to date, meanwhile J'onn finds himself being drawn closer to Bianca and her strange ability's and wants to know what she can truly do but Bianca flat out tells them that she will never reveal the secrets behind her powers because one she was still angry with him and because she believed that he was like his brother in that he had very little control over his own powers, so how could he even hope to understand hers. J'onn reluctantly ask if Bianca can help him learn better control of his powers and Bianca reluctantly agrees.**_

And that's it for now guys remember the poll will be going on until April 12, see you then __


	7. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

 ***** **HEY EVEYONE THIS IS FALLEN ANGLE GIRL HERE WITH SOME AEWSOME NEWS.**

 **ALL STORES WILL BE UPDATED THIS WEEKEND, SO IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR REQUEST LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENT SECTION AND ILL LOOK AT THEM AND SEE IF THEY CAN BE ADDED INTO ONE OF MU STORY LINES.**

 ***ALSO MY SHOP ON ESTY IS OPEN FOR BUSINESS AND THE LINK FOR THAT IS ON MY PROFILE, SO IF YOU WANTED TO GET SOME OF THE JEWLARY THE CHARICTERS WILL BE WEARING GO ON OVER THERE.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I watched as Black Adam and the rest of the justice league got ready to face off, power crackled through the air as Black Adam began to gather energy to do what I didn't know but I had a pretty good idea that whatever it was, it wouldn't be good.

"STOP!" I screamed and jumped in between them and held my arms out to either side stopping them all from fighting.

"If you swear not to hurt anyone or damage anything else I'll tell you what you need to know." I said to Black Adam and mentally prayed that he would listen.

Black Adam stared at me for a long moment before he spoke.

"I give you my word of honor that if you give me the information I want then I will not harm anyone or damage anything."

Slowly I put my arms down and began to lead Black Adam away from the group of superheroes, I hadn't even made it ten steps before batman stopped me by gripping my upper arm painfully.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his masked face only inches from mine.

"Stopping a massacre before it begins." I snapped and using what little TK I had shoved him away from me, causing him to land face first on the floor.

Walking past everyone, I lead Black Adam into my room and reinforced the door with TK so Batman couldn't barge in, I threw myself into a plush chair and let out a long sigh of frustration as Black Adam made himself comfortable.

'And to think I use to look up to that arrogant mother fucker,' I thought to myself as Black Adam started at me with those dark colored eyes.

I couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome with short cropped black hair, dark bedroom eyes and tanned muscled body it was no wonder why Isis had fallen for him so quickly, then again she had been on many advances with him before she had fallen in love with him so maybe there was more to this man then his good looks and power.

"I have enlisted Faust to help me bring he back." He said and blinking I forced myself to focus.

"You're still missing her ring finger?" I asked as I tried to remember all of the details.

At his nodded, I tried to figure out how to tell him what would happen if he stayed on this path. I mean how did you tell a loving husband who only wanted his beloved wife back, that if he brought her back from the grave that she wouldn't be the same person and would end up as the sex slave to an evil asshole? 

"You will have many options to bring her back but before I tell you anything about that, I need to tell you something important." I said. "You don't want to hear it but I have to tell you anyways…when a person dies it is sometimes best for them and for the people w=that are left behind for them to stay dead."

He flew at me, his large hand gripped my jaw painfully and dragged me close to him until I was face to face with him, and his face was a mask of rage and pain mixed with an overwhelming lose in his eyes. Black Adam had loved his wife as he had loved his family before her, I understood wanting to bring back loved ones from the grave better than most but I also knew that death was peace, and should not be messed with.

"I know it's hard." I whispered. "I know you loved her and miss her, but don't pity the dead Teth Adam, pity the living. Do you really want to bring her back into a world filled with pain and suffering after she has known true peace?"

He was still pissed but now he was listening to me and I rushed get to my point.

"She will never be the women you fell in love with Teth Adam, something inside of her will be left behind in the afterlife."

His grip wasn't as painful as before, but I knew I would have a huge bruise after this was done. He looked like he wanted to believe me but need to be pushed more.

"On your first attempt she will crumble into dust swearing hatred and revenge against you, the second attempt she will come back but…different. She will eventually want to wipe all life off of the face of the earth…does that sound like the women you loved?" I demand.

He let go of me so fast that I almost fell but just managed to keep my felt from face planting.

"Death is peace Teth Adam, let her rest and be at peace."

He said nothing as he turned to stare out one of the windows, not seeing the dark voided of space or stars as he though.

"If what you say is true then I am a fool for trying to bring back my love….but I am selfish how can I let her go?" He demanded and I could hear the pain and lose in his tone.

For all of Black Adam's past deeds you could not call him a heartless monster, he had loved his wife with everything in him and had been loved just as fiercely and as deep. Part of me wondered if he would ever find another Isis…if he did then she won't be good enough for him.

"If you really loved her…you'll let her go." I said.

He nodded after a while and turned back to face me.

"I injured you." He said and reached out to gently cup my jaw, I flinched at the contacted. My jaw hurt so badly that I wondered if he had managed to crack it or not.

"Don't move." He said as a warm energy pulsed lightly over the area that the bruise was forming in.

I sucked in a deep breath as the magic spread warmth over my jaw and the pain began to fade, Black Adam didn't take his eyes off of me nor did he remove his hand when the magic finally stopped. We stood like that neither speaking nor moving, I think neither of us wanted this moment of peace to end but as with so much in my life we were interrupted by the sound of loud banging at my door and the others yelling at me to open the door.

"Come with me." He said and I blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Come with me and help me find Faust. I may no longer wish to bring Isis back from the grave but he will have no trouble in bring her back as a slave." He said and held a hand out to me.

I hesitated, did I really want to put my trust into this man who walked the line between good and evil as thinly as this man did? But then again did I wanted to stay here and risk the others trying to mess with the future?

I placed my hand in his and there was a flash of lighting and energy….then everything went black.


End file.
